Protection of computer or data networks from undesired and unauthorized data disclosure, interception or alteration has been a perennial concern in the field of computer and network security, for which firewalls and anti-spyware software have been developed to address security threats to computers and networks connected to the Internet and to protect them from possible cyber-attacks, such as Trojan horse-type viruses or worms that may trigger undesired and unauthorized data disclosure by these computers and networks. However, for high security computer networks, such as those used by government agencies, intelligence communities, and certain commercial applications, conventional network security devices such as firewalls may not provide sufficiently reliable protection from undesired disclosure.
A high level of network security can be attained through the use of one-way data links, which isolate secure networks from security breaches (i.e., undesired and unauthorized data flow out of the secure network) while still allowing data from a low security environment to enter the network in a controlled manner. Various apparatus and methods have been developed for implementing one-way data transfer to a secure network.
Methods and systems for one-way data transfer include standard Internet firewalls as well as operating systems configured with specialized rules for restricted unidirectional information flow. Systems such as these are designed to have great flexibility, but are now being asked to perform strict unidirectional data transfer. The complexity of one-way data transfer is such that it is difficult to validate and verify that the controlled interface is not strictly one-way, failsafe and resistant to reconfiguration through administrator error or malicious intent. Additionally, it is difficult to prove in complex systems that data is not bypassing the one way security feature.
As an alternative to software-based one-way data transfer, hardware-based unidirectional interfaces may also be used. A common hardware based approach has been to cut the return lines of RS-232 serial interfaces and then spoof the two-way link layer protocols of a point-to-point Ethernet connection. By maintaining the unidirectional policy of the controlled interface in hardware, the one-way nature and non-bypassable operation of the device can be validated to a high degree of assurance. However, some designs in which the unidirectional aspect of the controlled interface is provided by cable configuration between the enclaves require additional mitigations to ensure against failure due to incorrect configuration.
Highly engineered solutions, such as the Owl Computing Technologies Dual Diode, (described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,068,415, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) provide a direct point-to-point optical link between the enclaves. The unidirectionality of the data transfer is enforced in the circuitry of the network interface cards at both enclave endpoints and in the cable interconnects. In this way, the hardware provides an added layer of assurance of unidirectional information flow and non-bypassable operation. In contrast to software based one-way data transfer systems, it is easy to prove that data is not bypassing the Dual Diode.
In such systems, such as system 100 shown in block diagram form in FIG. 1, a first server (the Blue Server) 101 includes a transmit application 102 for sending data across a one-way data link, e.g., optical link 104. First server 101 also includes a transmit (here a phototransmission) component, e.g., optical emitter 103. Transmit application 102 provides data to the optical emitter for transmission across the optical link 104. A second server (the Red Server) 111 includes a receive (here a photodetection) component, e.g., optical detector 113, for receiving data from the optical link 104, which data is then provided to the receive application 112 for further processing. The first server 101 is only able to transmit data to second server 111, since it does not include any receive circuitry (e.g., an optical detector comparable to detector 113) and the second server 111 is only able to receive data from first server 101, since it does not include any transmit circuitry (e.g., an optical emitter comparable to emitter 103). One problem that arises in such systems is the detection of transmission errors, since no feedback is provided (or could be provided) from the second server to the first server in view of the one-way nature of the transmission along optical link 104.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system which includes the ability to detect transmission errors over the one-way data link.